


Can't Say That I Mind

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Gentle Sex, Jacks like oh no feelings, Kissing, Like, M/M, Massage, Pampering, Porn with Feelings, Read this with dirt in your mouth, Rhys is sassy, SO MUCH FLUFF, So is Jack, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, kind of Co-CEO AU, so its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Jack and Rhys spend some quality time together and Jack realizes a few things about his feelings towards our favorite company man.





	Can't Say That I Mind

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe i don't celebrate thanksgiving so i wrote fic instead. I'm thankful for rhack.

Rhys thought sometimes that if anyone were to see Jack like this, especially with someone like him even if he and Jack were dating now, they would not believe what they saw. Rhys wouldn’t blame them, he could barely understand it most days.  
Not that he was complaining about it because he wasn’t, not even a little bit. He couldn’t truthfully say that he minded because he really loved the dynamic that they had together.

It worked like this; when the two of them were running Hyperion together in their shared office on Helios, Jack was just as ruthless as ever.

That made sense. After all, he was Handsome Goddamn Jack and he couldn’t let anyone know that he had a soft spot for anyone. Never mind the weedy middle manager – turned – janitor – turned vice president that had been his host while he was stuck without a corporeal form.

It was for Rhys’ protection and no matter how much he complained about how over protective and over bearing Jack was…he knew that being Handsome Jacks’ boyfriend painted him as a target for Pandoran bandits, rival companies and jealous gold diggers alike.

The shift when the two of them were alone was nice.

It didn’t change the fact that his boyfriend was a cut throat, smug asshole but it was worth it to know that when they were at home, Jack was a really sweet boyfriend…in his own very Handsome Jack way.

Rhys grinned as he stripped off his clothes – all of them, because tonight he needed to be completely bare and give his body a rest from anything even somewhat constricting. No matter what his real motives for it were, Rhys was sure that his boyfriend wouldn’t mind a bit.

In any case, he needed to get his binder off because a little bit after the two of them had moved in together Jack had mandated a rule; while the two of them were alone in the penthouse Rhys wouldn’t wear his binder.

Rhys hated that rule and he was loathe to admit that it was more than a little bit his own fault. He couldn’t count all of the times where he had started whimpering softly, sore from the corset like pressure on his chest.

Jack had jumped on the opportunity to be Rhys’ hero and ease all of his hurts and Rhys had melted into it. That would have been fine enough but it happened so often that Jack had actually become concerned for the younger mans’ health.

Soon after Jack noticed the pattern for what it was the Hyperion CEO had taken to the habit of taking off Rhys’ binder for him whenever he got his foot in the door of the penthouse with a not so thinly veiled threat of what might happen if he tried to put it back on.

Annoying as it was to Rhys, he couldn’t deny even to himself that it was one of those little moments that reminded him that Jack actually cared about him.

A reminder that no matter how many airs he put on, no matter how loud and gregarious he was and no matter how many time a day some slutty intern would let their hands linger on Jacks’ shoulder while they peered at him through their lashes… it was a sign to Rhys that Jack loved him, even if he so rarely said the words.

Rhys sat himself upright on their shared bed, his naked body slightly chilled by the air conditioning pumping through their penthouse, it felt heavenly in comparison to the heated winds on Pandora.

“Speak of the devil.” Rhys murmured to himself as he noticed Handsome Jack leaning against the door frame of their bedroom. “Hey there, Handsome.” he greeted the older man, tilting his head somewhat to the side as Jack leered at him for a bit. “I missed you.”

“Hey there, kitten. Going nude tonight?” Jack asked with a lecherous grin on his face, he moved towards Rhys with purpose. “Good choice.”

Rhys nodded, “I’ve been feeling a little constricted.” he answered, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest self consciously. “And a little sore.” he admitted softly, looking at the ground with guilt clouding his features. “I hate going to Pandora.”

“Then don’t go?” Jack said with an incredulous shrug, Rhys leaned back a little bit and tilted his head upwards so that he could give the older man easier access as Jack leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the younger mans’ lips.

This sort of discussion happened every single time that he came back from Pandora. He would visit Fiona and Sasha at their home in New Opportunity and end up staying for a little longer than he meant to.

Maybe they would even get into some trouble together… but no matter what happened, Rhys would always come back sore and make an empty promise to himself not to see them every time they asked him to come down.

“Those bandits ask you for way too much, Rhysie.” Jack hummed as he balanced Rhys in his lap. He still didn’t quite understand why he hadn’t just killed them yet.

“They’re my friends.” Rhys said pointedly. “I, I can’t just let them down, they’ve done so much for me.”

Then he understood why he didn’t just kill them, perfectly – because Rhys was stupidly sweet to his friends, naive and loyal to a fault when it came to the people that he cared about. It was his blind spot. He actually believed that those bandits cared for him and he wouldn’t forgive Jack if Vaughn or those girls ended up dead.

“Mmm-hmm.” Jack said in a dismissive tone, “What did they make you-” he quickly changed his tone as he looked upon the angry look on Rhys’ face, “Sorry. Ask you to do?”

Rhys pulled a face at that, “Jack, can we… please not do this.” he said with exasperation, “I just want to relax. Please?”

Thankfully Jack did let it go, but he couldn’t help but say one more snarky thing. “Your friends are assholes.” he commented, with a tone of conviction that let Rhys know that Jack meant it with every fiber of his being,“They’re working you too hard.”

“You work me too hard, Jack.” Rhys retorted, “I’m with you most of the time and you’re just as much of an asshole as they are-” he was cut off with a soft noise being tore from his own throat when Jack bit into his neck. “Jack! What the hell?”

“Language, Rhysie.” he mumbled into the crook of the younger mans’ neck. Rhys might have said something equally rude in reply but the minute that he had something witty in his head to spout at the older man, Jacks’ thumbs were rubbing gentle circles into his shoulders.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asked in a pitiful tone, confused by the complete shift in the mood between the two of them.

Jack looked at him like he had just asked what number came after two, cocked his head slightly to the side and parted his mouth in dumbfounded incredulity before he spoke.

“Your stupid friends work you too hard.” Jack said again in a tone so quick and sharp that it almost pulled Rhys out of the relaxing buzz that he was feeling. “So, now, I gotta make sure that my hot little VP doesn’t end up dropping dead on that fuckin’ garbage hell-scape of a planet.”

“How are they gonna kill me?” he asked with more than a little exasperation present in his tone, “

“From all the stress, stupid.” Jack snapped, “and all the damage that those binders will do to you when you wear them for too long.”

“You stress me out more than they do, you...” Rhys trailed off with a whine, feeling stupid as all hell as he leaned back further into Jacks’ hands.

The older man chuckled, “What was that, pumpkin?” he asked and if Rhys hadn’t had his back turned to him, he was sure that he would have seen that smug look on his face. “You got somethin’ to say to me?”

“No…” Rhys whined apologetically, “Just don’t… don’t stop, please.”

“Is your chest sore?” Jack asked lowly, his voice a deep and pleasant rumble in Rhys’ ear.

“Yeah.” he agreed quickly, “Now that you mention it – yeah, I’m a little sore.”

“Alright, kitten, turn around.” Jack said, twirling his pointer finger in a half circle as he spoke. “Let me rub those little things for you.”

The younger man nodded and quickly did as he was told and scooted himself around so that he was facing Jack and spread his legs a bit more so he could keep himself balanced while Jack touched him.

“You could have gotten up, dum dum.” Jack laughed, “Don’t get me wrong, I mean it was pretty cute, watching you turn yourself around without even getting out of my lap. Pretty damn impressive of you, sweet pea.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Rhys snapped, pouting deeply. “You’re supposed to be pampering me, not making fun of me!”

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your Hyperion issued panties in a bunch.” Jack groaned as he took to efficiently massaging Rhys’ sore breasts. “You know, you wouldn’t have to friggin’ wear a binder if you just let me pay for a surgery-”

“I know that.” Rhys cut him off, “I know, Jack… I know.”

They had this conversation a lot. And by that he meant a lot. It had gotten to the point that Rhys had begun to feel like a broken record every time that it came up.

“Then why don’t you just let me book an appointment for you?” Jack implored in an almost exasperated tone, his big palms completely covering them up. “Not that I don’t love the shit out of ‘em but… y’know I don’t like to see you in pain like that, Rhysie.”

“I just don’t want to lose any feeling there.” Rhys mumbled. There were a lot of other reasons for not going through with the surgery but that one was the quickest to laugh off.

“You are pretty sensitive here.” Jack took that opportunity to pinch and pull at one of Rhys’ nipples. To much of Jacks’ amusement, Rhys let out a soft moan and let his head fall back a little bit. “Sluttiness through adversity, Rhysie?” he quipped, “That’s a new one, never heard that before actually. Whatever, either way I don’t mind.”

Despite the fact that Jack seemed to have no idea how to keep his mouth shut while he worked on the younger mans’ sore chest, he still did a damn good job of easing Rhys’ hurts. He had to, they ended up in this very position a lot since the two of them had moved from colleagues to…boyfriends.

That whole situation was pretty weird and the less that Jack actually took a moment to think about it, the less his head hurt trying to figure out how he had ended up being so damn domestic with someone like Rhys. Being domestic with anyone again was weird in and of itself. But Rhys? Being with someone like his lanky, awkward nerd of a Vice President had never even crossed his mind.

Still, Jack couldn’t say that he cared all that much. Rhys had proven himself as a more than competent right hand man; he was smart, efficient, polite, ambitious, good looking and, he found out later, great in bed.

“Hows’ your chest now, kitten?” Jack asked as he looked at the floaty and pleased expression that the younger man had on his pretty face. “Feelin’ better?”

“A little bit, yeah.” Rhys acquiesced, “Thank you, it’s so much better when you do it for me. Especially with the… well, you know.” he gestured towards his cybernetic arm with his eyes. “It’s harder for me to do with only one hand at my disposal.”

Jack almost ruined whatever little moment this was, broke it up with something biting and sarcastic, but he decided against it. “Don’t worry about it, pumpkin.” he said, before giving the younger man another kiss on the lips. “I don’t mind. Now, how’s about I help you relax a little more?”

Rhys’ eyes glinted with mischief at the implication of that, though Jack hadn’t seen it as he was already kissing and nipping at the younger mans’ neck with purpose. “Sound good, babe?”

Rhys hummed in agreement, lolling his head back as he was adorned with love bites all over his collar. The older man continued biting and sucking at the sensitive flesh until he was able to eke out a series of needy and whiny “Yeses” from the younger man.

Jack pulled back and kissed a gentle trail down the younger mans’ chest, the feather light touches that he gave Rhys had the slighter man giggling ticklishly and moaning softly all at the same time.

One of Jacks’ hands moved up to roll one of Rhys’ nipples between his thumb and forefinger, letting the younger man sigh in pleasure as the soft nub hardened and reddened from all of the abuse that it was receiving.

Rhys lolled his head to the side and spread his legs obscenely wide, “D-do you want me to…?” he tried to ask, already feeling stupid and well fucked from the gentle teasing that he was receiving.

Before Rhys even realized it, Jack was face to face with his cunt. He blinked in surprise, wondering if he had lost some time in the past ten minutes, “Just lemme take care of you tonight, honey.” Jack murmured in a barely audible tone.

The slimmer man nodded slightly, giving Jack consent to do whatever he wanted with his body. Jacks’ large hands slid soothingly up and down his inner thighs. He kissed and teased at the tender flesh with his teeth, leaving little red marks over his legs while he slowly worked his lips and hands over to the younger mans cunt.

Suddenly, a few of Jacks’ fingers were stroking along his labia and spreading open the puffy folds for the older man to see. “So pretty and pink down there, Rhysie.” Jack groaned out before flicking his tongue against the younger mans’ clit.

Two of the older mans’ fingers pressed against his exposed entrance, ready to thrust inside of him as he licked a wide stripe from his clit to his cunt. “You taste damn good, baby boy. Like a fucking cupcake.”

“I… oh! I do not. I don’t taste like cupcakes.” Rhys mumbled in protest, “That’s not… that’s impossible.”

Jack ignored him in favor of thrusting the first finger inside of him, the younger man let out a soft, keening noise in response to the sudden intrusion. Rhys let the sensations wash over him as Jack slowly thrust his finger in and out of his quickly slicking cunt.

“Do you know what I’m gonna do to you tonight, pumpkin?” the older man murmured in between kisses to Rhys’ swollen clit.

Rhys shook his head no, allowing the older man to take charge and keep murmuring dirty nothings in his ear. He was good at that, working him up with just a few pretty words and some soft, lingering touches to all the right places on his body. In just a few moments he would be putty in Handsome Jacks’ hands.

“I’m gonna eat your little cunt out until your cumming on my fingers and then, when your dripping wet and those long legs of yours are shaking so hard that you couldn’t hold yourself up if you tried, I’ll grab those pretty stilts of yours and fuck you so hard that you see stars.” Jack promised darkly and Rhys couldn’t do much in response but moan.

He knew that the older man would fulfill all of his promises and more and let his hands poise themselves in the middle of his chest, between and under where his breasts lay, as he tried to find a position where he could easily look at the older man without squirming around too much.

Jack pressed a butterfly kiss to his stomach, “Relax…” he murmured before allowing the second finger to join the first inside of him. Rhys whined and allowed himself to go still, he lamented not being able to get a good look at the older man for a moment before he closed his eyes and let all the pleasant feelings wash over him.

The older mans’ lips and tongue slid over his labia and moved to suck on and flick his tongue against Rhys’ clit. Jack seemed to be everywhere at once; hands gently caressing his skin, lips kissing him all over, fingers pumping in and out of him at a harsh pace.

All of the stimulation had him feeling overwhelmed in all of the best ways. It didn’t take him long until he started whining the older mans’ name like it was a prayer. “Jack! I… oh! I’m gonna, gonna cum.” Rhys babbled stupidly, his brain running completely on empty as his chest heaved up and down. Jack didn’t stop pumping his fingers or lapping his tongue against Rhys’ clit until the younger man was barely even moving anymore. His heart beat at the pace of a rabbit, his eyes fluttered and head lolled to the side as he couldn’t keep himself upright.

When his eyes opened once again, Jack was face to face with him once more. Rhys sighed softly and looked at Jack with a dazed expression as he moved to give him another kiss, he moaned again at the taste of himself and pressed himself more firmly against his lovers lips.

Jack held the young mans’ face in his hands, “I’m gonna fuck you now, Rhysie.” he said, with words that were at such a slow pace that if Rhys had been a little bit less overwhelmed he might have balked at being patronized like that.

Fortunately, he was a little less aware of himself and everything else, so he just nodded slightly and mumbled a groggy sounding. “Okay…” to the older man.

Jack fumbled almost fruitlessly with his pants, more eager to get inside of the younger man than he would have ever admitted to anyone else, and once they were down at his ankles he kicked them off and pushed across the room with his feet as quickly as he could manage.

Rhys pushed himself up slightly, poising himself on his elbows so he could watch the older man fumble around awkwardly like he was a real human person and not the larger than life idea of Handsome Jack.

It was strange, even to him, thinking about how he preferred Jack who binged on shitty, stale tasting pretzels even though he complained the whole time about how bad they tasted and loved cheesy tele-novella’s to Handsome Jack, the man who everyone swore up and down that he was positively the-best at everything that he did and would push you out of an airlock as soon as look at you.

It was… different, seeing him like this but different in a way that was amazing and perfect.

“Like the view, cutie pie?” Jack hummed, snapping Rhys out of his warm and fuzzy thoughts about the older man. “Who am I kiddin’? Of course you do, hot little groupie like you? You like any view of me.”

Somehow, Jack had managed to get himself all the way naked while Rhys had been day dreaming about their relationship.

Rhys was shocked for a moment, but he quickly recomposed himself and managed to think of something witty to say to the older man. He grabbed the Hyperion CEO’s face and rushed into a passionate, if a little needy, kiss. “I did like the view.” he agreed, “But I’d like it a lot more if you would grab my legs and fuck me stupid.” he pouted, “Like you promised.”

The young mans fingers gently stroked against Jacks’ pectorals with feather light touches. Jack grabbed Rhys’ wrist and brought it to his lips while he positioned himself between his long legs. Without any sort of warning, he bit into the tender flesh hard enough to puncture his skin and make him bleed.

“Hey!” he objected, looking at the man with a somewhat angry but mainly surprised expression. “What did I do to deserve that?”

“Language.” The older man answered in a firm tone, Rhys rolled his eyes in response to that but decided not to say anything else in fear of being bit like that again.

He refused to apologize to Jack for it though, because that would be stupid… no matter how much that little voice in his head – the one that only started speaking whenever he and Jack were in bed together – told him that he should grovel a little bit, just to be sure.

“Wait!” Rhys yelled out in alarm as Jack moved in close, ready to press his cock against his cunt.

“What?” Jack groaned in an exasperated tone, looking at Rhys like he destroyed an entire subsection of Helios with his mind and he would have to personally oversee all of the damage control.

“You put a condom on right?”

The older man narrowed his eyes at Rhys suspiciously, like he just realized that his boyfriend was an awkward mess of a nerd for the first time in his life. “No, Rhys, I’m a complete moron. Of course I put on a condom.”

“Okay, good I was just-” Rhys was cut off by Jack bracing his hand against the younger mans’ ramblin lips.

“No more talking, pumpkin.” The older man muttered in a dead pan tone before he leaned over the younger man and he poised his cock at Rhys’ entrance, using one of his hands to guide his cock and the other to spread apart the younger mans’ slick folds.

He moved himself forward at a painstakingly slow pace, he wanted to really take his time to thoroughly enjoy the younger man. With the way that he was poised on top of Rhys, the younger man wasn’t in any position to complain and it wasn’t as if he would ever object to any sort of intimacy with his boyfriend in any case.

Once Jack bottomed out, his hands moved to grab Rhys’ shaking legs and hold them in the position that he wanted them to be in. He moved them so that his knees were pressed against Rhys’ chest and the slimmer man was bent in half and on display for him.

“Fuck kitten, you look so fucking good taking my cock.” Jack groaned as he took in the sight of his boyfriend pitifully trying to get more of the older mans’ dick inside of him. Rhys whined Jacks’ name and ground his hips lethargically against Jacks’ own as they were pressed against each other almost too close for comfort. “If you could see yourself right now…”

The younger man smiled stupidly as the man continued to berate him in a complimentary way. He called Rhys baby and sweetheart, cupcake and darling, he used sugary sweet, cutesy nicknames and he acted like it was the highest of praises when he let the younger man know what a dirty little slut that he was.

Rhys used his organic hand to hold onto the older man with his fingers braced against one of Jacks shoulders and soon enough, the two of them moved together perfectly, thrusting and grinding in almost perfect synchronization.

After a bit, Rhys started to get foggy and allowed himself to be almost completely lost to all the sensations. “Gorgeous little thing,” Jack groaned before he drowned out, “Love that cute little face of yours.” he said then before his voice washed away once more, “Those long legs of yours… make me want to just bend you over every surface and that pert little ass is so perfect…” then he was gone again.

It was good though, he liked it. He felt almost like he was drunk or high on pleasure and intimacy and it felt better than most anything that he had felt before. The heavy narcotics that he had been on were nothing in comparison to whatever he was feeling right now.

Like he was drunk on some cocktail of Oxytocin, overused pet names and great orgasms. He was pretty sure that wasn’t something a rogue R&D scientist would be peddling at the hub of heroism and Rhys reveled in whatever strange thing he was feeling.

Rhys was only pulled out of his fugue when he felt their pace get a little faster, a little deeper and a lot more frantic. Rhys dug his fingers into Jacks’ shoulder hard enough that he would leave little crescent shaped cuts into the older mans’ bronzed skin.

He came with a soft cry of the older mans name paired with a tiny ‘I love you’ that may or may not have been heard by Jack, either way he decided to let go of the thought because Jack didn’t think to comment on it.

Jack groaned as Rhys clenched down on his cock and practically milked his own orgasm, he bent down and bit on the younger mans pale throat as he came and he let himself relax and allowed his heartbeat to slow a little before he pulled out of Rhys slowly and with a precise sort of carefulness. It was almost like the younger man was made of glass and if he made even one wrong move then Rhys would shatter to more pieces than Jack would be able to put back together again.

“Damn, kiddo.” Jack groaned, allowing himself to give the younger man another leer before he pressed his chest against the others own. “Even when it’s just vanilla shit, you’re still the best lay on Helios.”

“Aw, I love you too.” Rhys quipped in reply, though the tired tone that he took and the adoring look in his eyes really took away the edge of his comment. “Now get off of me, you big lug.” he added, halfheartedly pushing at the older mans’ chest as he spoke.

Jack held on impossibly tighter, leaving no wiggle room for the slighter man to escape. “Who said anything about love, Rhysie?” he asked in a mockingly dumbfounded tone. “Cause I sure as hell didn’t. Maybe you got confused when I told you how much I love your ass.”

“Really?” Rhys replied in an equally incredulous tone, “Are you sure you didn’t tell me that you loved me but ended up forgetting in your old age?” he said, “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. It’s perfectly acceptable for someone to start losing time at this point in your life.”

“Excuse me?” Jack snapped, not truly angry about what the younger man was saying but he still wanted to have a little bit of fun with Rhys. “I’m your boss, Rhys, you don’t get to talk to me like that.”

“Oh, I’m soooooo sorry.” The younger man mocked back, “Are you gonna fire me for my transgressions Handsome Jack?”

Jack kissed Rhys then, chaste and sweet. “You,” kiss, “Are,” kiss, “So,” kiss, “Fired,” another kiss. “You.” kiss, “Little brat.”

Jack pulled back and he noticed that sometime in between all of the kisses, Rhys had managed to wrangle himself away enough and the next thing he knew Rhys was straddling his lap and giggling.

“So am I fired as your boyfriend too?” The former company man joked, “Or just as your vice president? Cause I really need this whole boyfriend career.”

Jack laughed out loud at that, “No, you’re out on the streets. Tonight. Good luck finding someone to put up with your insane ice cream bill.” he said with a totally serious expression on his face that he managed to successfully poise for about two seconds before he grinned.

“Oh! Well, good luck finding someone to put up with your weird kinks.” Rhys countered, looking at Jack like he was a man that was caught in his own trap. “And the god awful work place environment and like a thousand other things.” he hummed, “Plus,” he added and lowered his voice to a stage whisper, “You trust me. And I know that’s not so easy to replace.”

Jack pulled a face and whether it was genuine or full of bravado Rhys could never differentiate, “Yeah, good point.” he agreed, “Guess I gotta keep you around then.”

“Yeah,” Rhys parroted, “I guess you gotta keep me around.”

Rhys settled himself on their bed, smiling playfully at the older man as he curled up on his side.“Mm,” he softly hummed in content, soothing himself on the soft satin sheets. “I love this bed, it’s just so nice and soft and big…” he let the innuendo fill his voice heavily.

“Yeah?” Jack quipped in reply, “What about the guy that gave you all the great orgasms on this big ass bed that you love so much?”

Rhys turned over to nuzzle in to the older mans’ chest. “You’re alright I guess.” he mumbled with a soft giggle that unwittingly enunciated his statement. “I mean, you’re not as great as this bed but… I wouldn’t kick you out of it.”

The older man laughed at that, “Brat.” he mumbled before wrapping his arms around the others waist and pressing a soft kiss against Rhys’ bare shoulder. “Should kick you off the damn bed when you act like this.”

Rhys smiled, letting his eyes flutter closed as he cuddled himself closer. “You would never do that.” he mumbled in a heavy and sleep filled tone. “You think I’m too cute to sleep on the couch.”

“If you were even a little less hot I’d throw you off the bed and make you sleep on the floor.” Jack replied, in a tone that was only somewhat sarcastic sounding.  
He smiled genuinely, though Rhys couldn’t actually see it, when Rhys pressed a gentle and chaste kiss to one of the scars on his chest. “You think just because you’re cute you can act like a spoiled little princess, rude.”

Rhys tucked his chin on the spot where he had just kissed and looked at the man with a starry eyed, adoring expression. “I guess it’s a good thing that I’m so hot then.” he joked weakly, his eyes falling closed again in moments as he let himself fall into a deep and contented sleep.

Moments later, when Jack looked down at Rhys – sleeping on his stomach with his face smashed against his shoulder, with his mouth slightly open as he let out cute little sleep filled whimpers – he realized something.

He was in love. With Rhys. With stupid Rhys. With pretty Rhys. With Rhys that he just wanted to bend over every surface and fuck the life out of. With Rhys that he just wanted to kiss and do stupid, romantic crap because he knew that his VP was a sucker for that sort of thing and it had grown on him over the past few months.

It scared the absolute hell out of him, he hadn’t planned this – it just happened one night. One moment the two of them were working on fixing code on the new line of Crowd-Sourcing shotguns and the next thing that either of them knew they were tearing each others clothes off.

That he could deal with, that wasn’t unfamiliar territory. But all of this emotional, romantic crap? He had no idea what he was doing and it showed.

Still, despite everything negative that he was feeling about the concept of being emotion available to anyone again and despite all of his nerves screaming at him to push Rhys away for his own safety – people he cared about had a nasty habit of ending up dead – Jack couldn’t say that he actually minded the idea of trying to do this whole… domestic thing again.

Actually, Jack didn’t think he could honestly say that he minded it at all.


End file.
